


诱拐斑比计划【doon】

by cabbageeee



Series: 诱拐斑比计划 [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 商业婚姻, 绝对甜, 长文未完结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 这是人设+预告主doon 副英熊和双李
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: 诱拐斑比计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203578
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

是商业婚姻设定 结局绝对是he

非常的oc 介意就不要看惹@@ 文笔也很烂

主doon 会有英熊和双李随机掉落ww WE也会友情客串

这里大概说一下人设

金建学--金家二儿子，和金英助是兄弟关系。随着父母安排与东柱见面后并没有对他有感情 但后来摸清自己对他他的感情后就开启了火热的追妻计划。人很憨却因为一身肌肉让人常常以为他很凶

孙东柱--东明的双胞胎弟弟 与建熙焕雄关系非常好 几乎是闺蜜三姐妹（划掉 刚遇见建学时已经爱上了他 奈何对方不开窍 只好常常做出一些让人意想不到的事引起对方的注意。

金英助--建学的亲哥哥。对于恋爱方面非常有经验，常常会给一些建议给自家弟弟 而且也油腻的不行 因此常被焕雄吐槽和嫌弃

吕焕雄--常常会和建熙买了食物后跑到东柱的家玩耍聊天等等 结果有一天就被英助用贡茶拐跑了 个子虽然矮 但他发现身高差很好玩

李抒澔--和建熙是发小关系 从很久以前就喜欢上了建熙 但是对方太过害羞导致他到现在都没能和对方告白。与建学天天一起思考如何让对方答应自己

李建熙--非常害羞。是个长得很高大但胆子却很小的孩子 很容易被逗得满脸通红说不出话 而且泪点也很低，说几句感动的话语他就会开始流泪了

大 大概就这样吧

反应好的话可能后几天就会开始发正文了

这是个连载嗷


	2. Chp.1

是商业婚姻设定 结局绝对是he

非常的oc 介意就不要看惹@@ 文笔也很烂

主doon 会有英熊和双李随机掉落ww WE也会友情客串

\--------

金建学在得知自己必须和一位素未谋面的孙家小儿子结婚后他是没有反应的。他毫无反应的样子都让金英助差点以为自家弟弟是不是被别人换了灵魂，毕竟金建学他一直以来都抗拒相亲，而这次连看都没看过对方就答应。

真的很有问题。

这可不像我认识的弟弟。

"建学啊，你真的没事吗？"在观察对方许久后金英助决定开口问金建学到底发生了什么让他一口答应这门婚事。

金建学一脸诧异地看着金英助说："？哥，我怎么会有事？别担心我啦。"

他拿了一个抱枕往金英助那里扔去，企图转移他的注意力。但是金英助才不会因为这些东西而分散注意力。

金英助也变着法子打算从他嘴里知道原因，可惜他失败了。他只好垂头丧气的溜回自己房间和吕焕雄说此事。

总觉得孙东柱这名字格外耳熟呢。。。

-

其实金建学在几个星期前就绝对父亲有瞒着他一些事情，但他平常和父亲的关系并不好所以没有开口问他。直到今天，他才知道原来父亲是打算让他娶一个男孩子。

金建学喜欢男的。这秘密也只有金英助和李抒浩知道。李抒浩是他大学同学兼室友，但后来因为理想不同而分道扬镳了。

虽然不知道父亲是如何知道自己喜欢男的，但父亲命令的东西他都不能拒绝，除了相亲。

父亲要他娶的男孩子是孙家的小儿子，孙东柱。

随后父亲便给了他一份关于孙东柱的资料，让他好好看一下并且要他好好照顾人家。

正当金建学坐在书桌前准备好好看一下孙东柱到底是谁时，金英助进来了。

他叹了一口气，转过身问这刚刚还沉浸在与他男友聊天的哥："哥你怎么回事？刚刚不是还在和焕雄聊天的吗？怎么突然进来了？"

"建学啊，哥知道东柱是谁了。"

"不重要，我正要自己看资料呢。"

"呀，听我说！你知道孙东明吧？和厦璘很好的那位。我问熊尼了，熊尼说他是东明的双胞胎弟弟。东柱和他关系也很好。"金英助劈里啪啦的把刚才得知的消息全说出来给金建学听，然后喃喃自语，"难怪我就觉得东柱这名字很耳熟。。。"

"嗯知道了。哥你出去吧，我想休息。"他说完就把金英助推出房间并且锁上了门。

-

"我们可爱的东柱就快嫁人了呢。。。"李建熙看着还在追剧的孙东柱说道。

孙东柱转过头一脸"你别说了"瞪着他。他无缘无故就要被卖出去就算了，是男的也算了。

但要是那男的长得丑怎么办啊！！

我孙东柱可不能被这种男人上啊！！（划掉

正当他一边哀嚎一边在床上打滚时坐在一边一直静静不出声的吕焕雄说话了。

"东柱啊，英助哥刚刚把建学哥，也就是你未婚夫的照片发过来说给我们看看。挺好看的。"

"真的吗？我要看！"一听见是帅哥后李建熙飞快的跑到吕焕雄那里看。

"要是他不是我的菜我就不结婚了！！"说完便慢吞吞的挤到吕焕雄的身旁看金建学到底长啥样。

吕焕雄白了他俩一眼才把手机拿给他们看。

是一张正在跳舞的照片。湿淋淋的刘海贴在额头上，脸上戴着的眼镜看起来就快掉了下来。一身的肌肉让孙东柱起了鸡皮疙瘩。

"虽然很壮，但完全就是我的菜啊。"孙东柱看着照片感叹道。然后摇了摇吕焕雄让他把照片发到自己手机去。

吕焕雄"啧"了一声，才缓慢的把照片发过去。

李建熙看着快把照片盯出一个洞来的孙东柱便建议他也发张自己的照片给对方。吕焕雄也同意说可以让金英助把照片拿给金建学看。

正当他思考要发哪张照片时，kkt出现了一条朋友申请的信息。

<"金建学"向您发起了好友申请。>

孙东柱想都没想就按下了接受。

-我是英助哥的弟弟

-你好呀~（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

习惯性的打了一个招呼后才后知后觉的发现对方是金建学。

"哥！金建学来加我了怎么办啊啊啊啊啊！"孙东柱把手机扔在了一边，然后大声的叫喊着。

？什么问题。

吕焕雄无奈的把这快疯掉的弟弟的嘴巴给掩盖了起来。用眼神指使着李建熙拿起孙东柱的手机看看是怎么一回事。

李建熙看了一眼孙东柱的聊天界面后就差点忍不住把手机往孙东柱的脸上砸过去。

他笑眯眯地看着孙东柱说："你打招呼就算了，你还发了一个亲亲的颜文字是怎么一回事？！"

"习惯性嘛。。。"孙东柱小声地说。

谁知道他会那么习惯性的发了颜文字过去啦！

吕焕雄看了眼自己的手机后才知道原来是自家男友把孙东柱的联系方式给了金建学。

随后便让他把原本要发的照片发给对方。原本有点想打退堂鼓的斑比看到比自己还兴奋的两位哥哥时只好把之前孙东明帮他拍的照片发了过去。

-因为英助哥给焕雄哥发了你的照片给我看，所以作为回礼，我也把我的照片发给你看好了！！>< [图片]

-....你长得挺可爱

-是吧是吧！焕雄哥总说我一点都不可爱(＠_＠;)

"孙东柱你是多久没被打了？"吕焕雄看着他发过去的消息拳头都开始硬了起来。孙东柱见状便急忙带着手机和东东尼躲到李建熙身后，他睁着一双水灵灵大眼睛看向李建熙求救。

李建熙实在忍受不了这样的攻势只好认命的劝架。

TBC.


	3. Chp.2

后来两家也没什么提起这门婚事时孙东柱还为此松了一口气。虽然自己已经对还没见过面的金建学产生了极大好感，但是还没有心理准备面对他。

"叮"孙东柱拿起手机发现是吕焕雄发来的消息。

-东柱啊，哥现在和英助哥要去你家玩，还顺带了礼物给你。

就算是吕焕雄要带金英助来自己家玩也不会带东西来，今天却离奇的说要带礼物给他。让孙东柱不免产生疑惑。

-哥你带什么礼物啊？

消息发过去之后完全没有回应。好吧，看起来还是下去等他们的到来好了。孙东柱倒在床上泄气的想。

他去厕所洗了脸后站在衣橱前思考着要换什么衣服。但突然想到只是见朋友，又不是要见什么大人物，所以也没怎么多想就穿毛茸茸的兔子连体衣下楼了。

-

"英助哥，我这样和你们一起去东柱的家他会不会吓到？"虽然说在手机上聊的很开心，但自己都是应对方几句话，这样就直接去孙东柱的家见人，金建学还是有点害怕。

坐在前面的吕焕雄转过头来安慰着金建学："建学哥你放心啦，东柱会很开心的，每次我去他家他都和我说你很可爱什么的，哗，那个样子啊，简直兴奋到不知想什么一样。"

听了吕焕雄的安慰后，心情确实好了不少，但夸自己可爱是怎样啊？金建学想了想，自己应该没怎么加奇怪的语气词在句子后面。就算有也是那寥寥无几的颜文字而已。

等等，该不会是因为有一次发过卖萌之类的颜文字吧？！？！

他生无可恋的拿起手机一顿乱滑。

没过多久，就被金英助提醒说已经到了，随着他们下车后才发现自己家原来是在孙东柱家的隔壁区。

“叮咚叮咚叮咚”吕焕雄站在面前狂按门铃，豪丝不怕被孙东柱骂。

孙东柱原以为吕焕雄他们会自己开门进来，因为孙妈妈曾给过李建熙和吕焕雄一人一把大门钥匙说是可以随时来找自己玩。可现在呢？有钥匙不用，偏偏要狂按门铃。

孙东柱气鼓鼓的去帮他们开了门，一开门就在那里大骂：“呀吕焕雄我妈不是给过你我家钥匙吗？！干嘛非要我开门！！”一脸气鼓鼓的样子配上毛茸茸的兔子连体衣让他骂人的威力瞬间下降。

金建学在后面有点看呆了，刚刚在车上有虽然有被打了预防针说孙东柱脾气有点大，但是亲眼看见还是有点可怕。他开始为他婚后生活抹了一把不存在的冷汗。

虽然是有点可爱啦。。但是好可怕。。

“东柱啊，你就让我们进去吧。我们其实找你父亲有事。不过怕你孤单，就顺便把建学给带来了。”金英助笑眯眯的看着孙东柱。

“欸？”孙东柱原本还在骂骂咧咧的声音就瞬间小了下来，瞪大眼睛地看着金英助。仿佛要对方否认这个事实。

吕焕雄立马把一直站在后面的金建学拉到他面前让他发现世界的残酷。进去的时候还小声的和孙东柱说他现在这个装扮真的不行。

气得孙东柱反手就是一拳。

金建学还站在门外，看着眼前的这一幕，只好尴尬的抬起手小声地问：“额，那个，东柱我可以进去吗？”孙东柱这才反应过来赶紧把人带进家。

-

“建学哥你有什么想喝的吗？我去拿给你。”孙东柱鼓起勇气开口询问了金建学意见，虽然自己每次都一定会拿水给客人，但这必须里留下个好印象啊！

金建学摇了摇头，说不用。可孙东柱还是坚持要拿饮料给他，只好让他拿一瓶可乐。孙东柱逃亡似的跑到了厨房才喘下一口气，拿出刚刚带着过来的手机急忙向吕焕雄求救。

-哥！！救救我！！和建学哥待在一起好尴尬啊啊啊啊

吕焕雄原本就百般无聊的滑着手机，看着金英助和孙爸爸在讨论公式的事情就很无聊。收到孙东柱的求救信号后立马有了精神，回复了消息后立刻向他俩说声抱歉便离开了房间。

-好嘞，你哥我现在来救你（wink

孙东柱看到回信后就关了手机，这才慢悠悠的从冰箱里拿出三瓶可乐。转过身时看到不远处的全身镜里的自己穿着可爱的兔子连体衣突然让他记起他穿着奇异的服装面对金建学。

呃啊啊啊啊啊！！怎么办啊啊啊啊！

TBC.

下集我们来看看熊尼如何帮他俩化解尴尬（○ﾟε^○）


End file.
